


Everything I Need Is Right Here

by teamcap4bucky



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-08-26 06:25:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16676293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teamcap4bucky/pseuds/teamcap4bucky
Summary: You like Steve, Steve like you. This is what happens when you go out on a date with one another, but neither of you know you’re doing it.





	Everything I Need Is Right Here

Credit to the owners of the pics.  
Summary: You like Steve, Steve like you. This is what happens when you go out on a date with one another, but neither of you know you’re doing it.  
Word Count:  
Pairings: Steve x reader  
Warnings: None  
This is for @thoughtsofdarc “Darc’s 1K Writing Challenge”(@thoughtsofdarc) and for the Triple T Challenge.

Tags and notifications seem to be not working again, so if you could do me a huge favor and REBLOG, you would make my heart super happy!!  
If you want to be tagged, shoot me a dm or ask! Love you all!

My prompts were;  
Are you Lost?  
I’m usually alone up here.  
What is your perfect date?  
Next time, I’ll wear the dress.

 

It was the same thing every month. 

“Y/N/N, what are you wearing to Tony’s party this weekend?” Wanda slides over the back of the couch, laughing as she rolls over you, trying to gain your attention.

“What, or should I say who, has you so giddy today?” You give her a slight nudge, pushing her over to the other side of the couch, while both giggling.

“I’m just excited. I like to dress up, that’s all.” She shyly looks away, but is well aware of the fact that you aren’t falling for her “dress up” lie.

“That’s all?” Questioning her only made her face heat up, and you loved to see her squirm.

“Yes.” She says shortly, trying to stop your round of teasing before it even starts.

“Hmm, I don’t know. I almost feel as if there maaay be something more, but I can’t put my finger on it.” Tapping your lip, you look all around the room as if deep in thought.

You smirk, watching her furiously texting on her phone, aware that she had completely tuned you out, dreamily staring at the screen. 

“Did I tell you that I saw Sam and Clint making out on the roof yesterday? Bird bros, am I right?” 

Nothing, no response. Interesting. 

“Hey, don’t tell anyone, but...I’m pregnant, with Bucky’s child. Do you think you can look in there and see if it’s a boy or a girl for me? It would actually really help us later with the registry.”

Really? I mean, did she forget that I’m here? Alright, time to bring out the big guns.

“I heard Vis is bringing a date to the party.”

“WHAT! He told me we could go togeth…You’re a mean person...and I hate you.” 

“So, you and Vis, huh?” You grin as you watch her face light up, tucking her hair behind her ear.

“Shut up. He’s nice, I like him. Don’t say anything though, I’m kind of just feeling him out, you know? I’m not really sure if he does the whole, dating thing...or even feelings for that matter.”

“Wan, I see the way he looks at you. He probably understands feelings more than we do. I think he feels the same way. I think you guys are perfect for each other.”

“Thanks Y/N/N. So, are you taking anyone to the party?” The look she gives you is one of sadness. You always went stag to the parties, and you were fine with it to be honest. You loved being able to come and go as you please.

“Nope, just me. Don’t give me that like look.” You roll your eyes, because you know right where this is heading.

“I just think…”

“I know Wanda, I know. Honestly though, I don’t even think I’m his type. At least if I go alone, there’s a better chance of me meeting someone, and actually be that persons type.” 

“He likes strong, good hearted women that are brave and beautiful. If he can’t see that that’s you, then his brain may still be frozen...and if that’s the case, he could use a hottie like you to defrost it, if you know what I mean.” She starts to nudge you with her foot under the blanket, making you kick back. “You and I both know, that popsicle needs somewhere to go.”

“Oh my god, please stop.” Covering your eyes in embarrassment, she grabs her stomach in laughter.

“What? I thought it was funny! I was going to say lick his popsicle…”

“Wanda! Are you sure you want to go there, because I have no problem talking about Vision’s hard drive. I hope he doesn’t have a floppy disc, or you’re going to be so disappointed.”

“Y/N!” You duck as she throws a pillow at you.

“Ohhhh, yeeeaa, uh huh, it’s not so funny when it’s me talking about you blowing Vis’s circuits, is it?” The pillow fight continues until Friday interrupts you asking for you to join Sam for training.

“You better go, Sam is looking forward to kicking your ass today.” She throws one more pillow at you as you stand up from the couch.

“He looks forward to that everyday, but it has yet to happen. Alright, I’m off. Hey, don’t forget protection this weekend...I would hate for him to upload a virus. Some of those files can be pretty dirty.” As you run from the couch, ducking pillows left and right, barely able to run from laughing, you find yourself being stopped short as you slam into a solid brick wall. 

“Oh, hey Steve...Steve?”

“You...you’re pregnant...with Bucky?” Steve’s face drops, and he stands frozen, unable to move, or comprehend what he had just heard minutes ago. 

“WHAT!” Bucky drops his water bottle on the floor as he enters the room.

Bending over to pick up the bottle, you start to laugh at the two of them. You place your hand under Steve’s jaw and close it slowly.

“Steve, it was a joke, I was just trying to get Wanda’s attention to mess with her, and you…” You furrow your brows and stare at Bucky. Taking his hand, you place the bottle back in it. “What is wrong with you right now? “

“....” Not a word was spoken, only small grunts were heard.

“What would make you actually think that I was pregnant? Bucky, we’ve never even had sex.” You stand there and watch as the two of them zone out in their own worlds. “Bucky? Are you even breathing?” Bucky stares at the wall behind you, and you’re not even honestly sure he heard you. “Okay, I’m going to leave you two here to help each other through this, because obviously this has affected you both in a way I can not begin to understand. Wan, I’ll see you later. You might want to keep an eye on these two. I think Bucky may be having a heart attack, and Steve may or not have had a stroke. Bye boys.”

“Mr. Barnes, your heart rate is increasing, and your vitals are abnormal, would you like to me alert Dr. Banner?”

“It’s okay, Friday, I got it.” Wanda leans over the couch and waves her hands, covering them both in her red energy, and they both snap out of their funk. “Boys are so dumb.”

 

The weekend arrives, and the place is swarming with people. You duck and weave through the lobby, carrying bags with makeup, shoes, and and a new outfit for the party. You were super excited, and couldn’t wait to have a night off with your friends to just drink, and let your guard down. 

“Whoa, where are you heading in such a rush?” Steve jumps to the side as you bolt past him down the hall to your room.

“Hi Steve, I have to get my outfit ready for tonight. I’m meeting Wanda soon. I’ll see you later! Wait, you’re going tonight, right?” His smile is wide as you bellow down the hall to him, fidgeting with your bags, trying to free a hand for the access panel to your room.

“I’ll be there...but I’m only going because you’re going to be there.” He places his hands in his pockets, and starts to rock on his toes, waiting for the elevator.

“You’re a terrible flirt, Rogers, but I love watching you try.” 

“Access granted.” The panel lights up a bright green color, and you throw open the door, almost dropping all of your bags.

“I’ll see you later then, Steve!” You duck into your room, but stop to turn quickly, peeking out from behind your door. “Wear something with blue in it!” 

He stops suddenly before going into the elevator, unsure of what he had heard.

“What?” 

“I said wear something with blue in it. It brings out your eyes, and you look really nice.”

Steve lips lift in the corners, and he nods his head. “Okay, thanks for the tip.”

“You’re welcome. Bye, Steve.” 

“Bye Y/N/N.” He stands and stares down the hallway, not realizing that he still had his hand in the door, holding the elevator up.

“Ehemmm” Tony coughs out to gain his attention. “Hey loverboy, you coming or not? I’ve got places to be.”

Steve steps in to the elevator, leaning his head back into the wall. 

“She’s right you know, Blue is your color.”

You head back into your room, and slam the door, squeeling as the excitement of the party takes hold. 

“Wanda, I’m ready…”

 

The party was crowded, loud, hot, and of course filled with fake people who only wanted to be there so they could take obnoxious selfies, or so that they could tell their friends that they “know” an Avenger. It took everything you had not to punch the last guy that had approached you at the bar, asking you for a pic, which you happily took, but then almost deleted when he asked if he could use it as his profile pic, saying you were dating or hooking up. Drunk guys were the worst. The look you gave him clearly said no, and the look that Bucky gave him agreed with you. When he heard Bucky’s arm start to whir, he thought it would just be a better idea to delete it, pretending it never happened. You all agreed that was a good idea, and he left after an hour of Bucky giving him the death glare everytime he looked up at him. Having a bunch of “older brothers” was actually pretty helpful in times like these. 

You grabbed yourself another glass of wine, leaning up against the bar. 

“Thanks, Nat. How’s it going back there?” You sit on the stool next to Bruce and nudge his shoulder with yours.

“Not bad. Had a few conversations with some old guys, which ended shortly after they drank some of Thor’s mead, but otherwise, it’s been a bit boring, wouldn’t you say Bruce?”

“That I would. I’m hoping to head out soon, but Tony keeps eyeing me. I’ll think I’ll get caught if I try to go.”

“Oh, I can help you with that.” You look around at the girls near the pool table. “I’ll be right back.” Bruce and Nat lean in, trying to make out what you are saying to the group of girls shamelessly flirting with Sam. They watch as you rub your fingers together, indicating that somehow there was cash involved, and then point at Tony.

“What is she saying?” Bruce leans in farther and turns his head.

“I never know with that one.” Nat smirks as she watches you approach Tony, arms crossed, arguing with him. 

Tony peeks out from behind you, and you turn and point at the group of girls giggling.

“All I’m saying is, no suit, no win.” You pop a shoulder and pull your lips to the side.

“How dare you.” He feigns shock, and grabs his heart. 

“Prove me wrong, Tone.”

 

“Fellas, I need to step away for a moment as a challenge has been presented to me. I will return shortly though...after kicking that young man’s ass.” As he he heads over to the table, you slink back towards the bar.

“What did you do?” Nat pushes your drink back towards you.

“Nothing. I simply stated that I felt that Sam had been working out a little harder lately, and I may have noticed that his arm muscles seemed bigger than his.”

“You’re evil.” 

“That’s why we get along so well, my love.”

“Do you think he’ll go for it? Oh, theeere he goes.” Bruce watches with interest.

“You ready, Bruce? On three. One...two...and…”

“Ladies! I’ve heard some things…” Tony whips of his jacket, and slams a stool down next to Sam. “Muscle up, buttercup.” He motions to Sam, and the girls eyes widen as the men start to roll up their sleeves.

“Go go go!” Bruce jumps up from his stool, weaving through dancers and drunk couples, running towards the stairs.

“That was nice of you, Y/N/N. That man hates a party.” 

“Even a party with you?” You lean into her, holding your glass.

“Can’t please them all.” She holds her glass up to yours.

“You can, and you will later.” You wink at her and she smirks her devilish grin.

“I’ll certainly try.” She winks back as the sound of glass clinks. 

“Have you seen Steve lately?” As you ask, Wanda and Vision quietly approach from behind.

“Mr. Rogers was heading out to the lower terrace last time I saw him. I believe he said that needed air, which puzzled me as there is a normal level of oxygen all around us.” Vision states with confusion.

“It’s just a saying, Vis. It just means that he needs to take a break, be by himself for a minute, that’s all.” Looking to Natasha, you pop your brows for a second. “He’s right up there with Bruce when it comes to parties.”

“Even a party with you? I find that hard to believe.” 

“What do you mean?” You look on in confusion as everyone seems to find everything but you interesting at the moment. 

“I think what Miss Romanov is trying to convey, is that Mr. Rogers likes when…”

“Vis, let’s go watch the wrestling match!” Wanda smiles at you, and you know she’s hiding something.

“Nat?” You turn to see her holding a beer, nodding towards the terrace.

“Go on...and take this with you, I’m sure he needs a refill.” She waves you off with a hand and heads out to the floor.

 

Heading towards the outside terrace your mind starts to wander, wondering what it was that Vision had tried to tell you. The small glow from the lights on the wall called to you, the city shining out, almost drowning out the stars in the sky. You head down the small set of stairs, taking a bit of extra time, as you were just a bit tipsy, and the heels were not helping. Once at the bottom, you head to the balcony overlooking the busy streets below. 

“Are you lost?” The sudden deep voice startles you, and you almost drop his beer. “Oh, sorry, I didn’t mean to scare you.” His runs up to you, one hand grabbing the hand holding the beer, and his other hand holding onto your free arm.

“It’s okay, I’m fine.” You laugh out. “I should be asking you the same thing. The party’s in there you know?” Thumbing to the door.

“I do. It’s um...lots of interesting people tonight.” You giggle at his attempt to trash talk. You know he hates being at parties, and he hates the meet and greets just as much.

“It’s just you and I here, Steve. You’re free to express your feelings. Our secret, I won’t tell a soul…”

“I hate these parties.” You laugh as he cuts you off. “I know, I know. I should be more social, but they are all just so…”

“Fake, rude, stuffy, clingy...you can stop me whenever you want, you know.”

“No, no, keep going, you’re describing them perfectly.” He shuffles his feet a bit, staring at the ground.

“Oh, here, Nat thought you could use a refill.” Handing him the beer, he finally looks up at you.

“Thank you very much.” Taking the cold beer from your hand, he notices that your hands are empty. “Nothing for you?”

“I left mine at the bar. I was starting to feel a bit silly. Figured it would be safer that way anyway. Stairs, heels, and liquor are not an ideal threesome...I know this from experience, and I still have a two gangly scars to prove it.”

“Ouch. Elbow and knee?” He points to the back of your arm.

“Yeah...how did you know that?” His face starts to heat up as he realizes that he may have sounded like a stalker at that moment, so he tries to recover quickly.

“Oh, um...I just don’t ever remember you getting hurt during a mission there. Lucky guess.” He shrugs it off, and turns toward the street.

“Lucky indeed.” The breeze blows over your shoulders, the sweet summer air feels amazing on your skin. “So, is this where the ever so handsome Steve Rogers brings his dates when he’s trying to score?”

This makes him laugh out, shaking his head, as he places the back of his knuckles to his lips, attempting to hold the beer in his mouth.

“Well, I’m flattered that you think...one, that I’m handsome…”

“That sir, is a fact...and two?” You grin as he starts to kick the ground again.

“Two, that you think I actually have enough confidence to get dates, and three, that I even score for that matter.”

“This is such a great spot though. The lights are beautiful, you can hear the music, not to loud, not to soft. The lights around the city, the stars. It’s just about perfect.” 

“As almost perfect as it is, I sadly must admit, I’m usually alone up here.”

“Well tell me Steve Rogers...what do you do up here all alone?” Turning to him, you lean your side on the balcony wall, suddenly very interested in what your teammate has to say.

“I guess, I just come out here and think. It’s quiet for the most part, and I can really clear my mind and just...just be away from all of that.” He waves his hand back towards the party and sighs out in frustration. “I can just be me out here, not ‘The Captain.’ Just be Steve, you know?”

“I get that. If it makes any difference, you have always been Steve to me. I never thought of you as just ‘Cap.’ To me, you’re just...you.”

“You’re probably the only one. I think everyone else prefers the Captain.”

“Not me. I always preferred Steve. The Captain...he’s a bit bossy if you ask me...but you? I rather be with you anyday.”

“Oh yeah?”

“Yeah. I mean don’t get me wrong. Cap...well he’s strong, and brave, and stands up for all that is good in the world. He wears the Shield with pride, and he’s super hot in the stealth suit.”

He face heats up and he begins to chuckle. 

“Everyone does love the stealth suit.” 

“How can you not? I mean...it hugs every curve you have. It’s very flattering.” He throws his head back and stares off at the sky, becoming totally embarrassed by the attention.

“Alright, alright.” You can see his mouth slowly turn into a frown. “What does everyone think of Steve?”

“I don’t know actually, and to be honest, I don’t really care. I can only tell you what I think about you.”

“So… what do you think about me?” 

“Oh, well, a lot actually. I think Steve is just as strong, and is just as brave. He stands up for what he believes in, like Cap does, but he’s the reason that Cap is Cap to begin with. He has a good heart, and is kind. He would do anything for his friends and family, and he never gives up on anyone. He would give you the shirt off his back, even if he had just met you. He’s really sweet, encouraging, and believes in you even when you don’t. He would never take advantage of someone, and he always looks out for the good in people. He believes in forgiveness, and is always willing to give people a second chance. He believes in love, which personally is my favorite thing, because when he loves you, he gives his heart and soul, and that’s a rare thing to find these days. I think that’s really special. To me...Cap is just a name. All he is...it’s just you, amplified a thousand times.”

“Wow, um...I don’t really know what to say right now.”

“Oh wait, I forgot something. He’s devastatingly handsome, especially when he wears anything Blue. His eyes are like the ocean, and when they look at you, you feel like your drowning in them. He has like, a fifteen pack which is to die for, and his butt is super squeezable, but I’ve never been brave enough to touch it for fear that I would get dish duty for like, six months. His smile...ugh... it makes angels cry, and when he hugs you, you never want to leave his arms. His laugh is adorable, and I love the way his face lights up when he is really happy. I’m actually completely baffled as to why he is still available.”

“Oh well, that’s easy. It’s because of the other qualities that you failed to mention. I’m extremely shy, awkward in my own skin, embarrass easily, and lose control of my speech when I speak to girls.”

This makes you giggle as it’s so obvious that none of those are true.

“You’re speaking to me, and you seem fine.”

“I’m actually pretty nervous right now.” He says rubbing the back of his neck. 

“You don’t seem very nervous.”

“That’s just because you’re tipsy, and it’s dark, so you can’t really see me.” He laughs a bit, then stares out into the city.

“No...I see you.” He turns to you, his eyes blue as ever, as if the stars glowed just for them. He knows that it’s true, you do see him, more than anyone else, and it just adds to the long list of things that he adores about you.

“What about you?” 

“What about me? I’m nothing special.”

“Anyone who has ever told you that doesn’t deserve you in their life.” 

“Mmmm.” You shrug your shoulders, and play off his compliment. 

“I mean it. You want me to tell you all of the things that I see, cause I’ll do it, you know the captain loves a good checklist.” 

“No! No checklists!” You both start to laugh, awkwardly looking everywhere but at each other. “I wouldn’t be interested in what Cap thinks about me anyway.”

“No?” He almost looks disappointed, but tries to play it off.

“Nah, I’m more of a Steve girl. His opinion means more to me.” 

The sudden silence makes you both tense up. Neither of you knew what to say next, so you just stood in an awkward silence. 

“See, this right here, this weird silence…this is why I’m single.” He smiles in embarrassment, making your whole body shake with laughter. 

After you manage to pull yourself together, you both take a minute to breathe deeply, trying to analyze what was actually happening. Did he like you? Was he just being nice like he does with everyone else? Should you leave him alone, and go back inside? He must have noticed your internal debate, because when you looked up at him to question it, he was already staring deep into your eyes.

“Um, do you like to dance?” He nods to the music coming out from the door, and shrugs his shoulders. “It’s a nice song, and I was…”

“Yes. I would love that.” You smile shyly at him when he asks for your hand. 

He takes your hand in his, and wraps his arm around your waist, slowly pulling you to him.

“Is this okay?” He gazes into your eyes, looking for any sign that tells him to stop, but there is not one to be found. You nod your head yes as he starts to sway you gently back and forth.

“You look beautiful tonight. I meant to tell you earlier, but I got a little distracted.” 

“What had you so distracted? All the beautiful girls upstairs?” It was such a smartass question, but it’s automatic when you get nervous.

“Just one.” 

“Just one? She must be pretty amazing if she caught your eye.” You keep asking questions, trying to distract yourself from the fact that Steve had been checking out another girl out, and the pain in your heart knowing it wasn’t you. 

“I think so.” 

“Is she pretty?” 

“Gorgeous. She’s that girl that can wear jeans and a tee shirt and still look amazing, you know? I bet she looks absolutely stunning in a dress.” 

“Did you talk to her? You should have brought her up here. It would have been like the perfect date!”

“No, I didn’t say anything. To shy.”

“Is she still there? You should go talk to her, and stop wasting time with me!” You sigh in disappointment, making him chuckle.

“No, she left a little bit ago.”

“Ugh, Rogers, you’re killing me here.”

“I told you, I’m not good at this.”

“I don’t know…I mean, you’re doing pretty well right now. Let me hear your best your best pick up line.”

“I don’t have a pick up line.”

“Well, what do you say when you meet girls?”

“I say hi, I’m Steve Rogers, nice to meet you.”

“And?” You drop his hand, stepping back from him, waiting for the big finish.

“And...that’s it. They usually follow up with, are you Captain America? I say yes, and they give me their number.”

“Gross. I’m sorry that you have to deal with that. That’s not okay.” You step in to take his hand again, and he pulls you in closer. 

“I’m used to it.”

“Just because you’re used to it, doesn’t make it okay.” You roll your eyes, disgusted as to how steve gets treated almost daily. 

“It is what it is.” 

“So, let me ask you this. Let’s say that one day, you meet a girl that is actually nice, or maybe even, if you had decided to talk to that girl at the party tonight...What is your perfect date? Where would you take them, what would you do?”

“Well, once I started breathing again, and I realize it’s actually happening...honestly, I would do this. I would take them for a nice candlelit dinner, maybe some drinks, dancing. After that, hold hands on a nice walk outside near a quiet park, or next to the lake...what? I know it’s old fashioned, please don’t make fun of me. It’s just that for me, that’s the perfect night. A nice quiet night with the girl of my dreams.”

“It’s not old fashioned...it is perfect. I’m actually really jealous of that girl at the party tonight, or any girlfriend that you might have in the near future. That’s really romantic, Steve.”

“That’s nice of you to say, and thanks for not laughing.”

“Can I make one small suggestion though?” You scrunch up your face, hoping he won’t think you’re silly.

“Of course, I’ll take whatever help I can get.”

“I would end that date with a small kiss. Nothing over the top, just something small and sweet. She’ll be putty in your hands.”

“I’ll add it to the list.”

The dancing continues into the night. Even when the songs were a bit more upbeat, you still softly swayed, tucked into each other’s arms. 

“Sorry you missed your girl tonight. It’s her loss really. Honestly, how she could walk away from you in this suit is beyond me. I couldn’t do it.” 

He drops his head back, letting out a small laugh.

“I didn’t miss her.” You lean your head back and furrow your brows in confusion. What did he mean by that? You open your mouth to question what he meant, but jump when you see Bucky peek his head out the door.

“Hey, are you guys coming in or what? It’s midnight already, all of the guest have left, thank god.”

“I didn’t realize that we had been out here for so long!”

“Sorry you missed your party Y/N/N.” Steve’s face slides down. He felt bad that he had kept you away from everyone, but to be honest, this was one of the best nights of his life.

“Don’t be sorry, I would rather hang out with you any day. I had a lot of fun. Maybe we can do it again next weekend. Tony’s having another party. Or better yet, I can be your wing-girl, and help you with your mystery party woman.”

Bucky looks at Steve, gritting his teeth. Steve glares at Bucky, and nods his head motioning for him to leave.

“I’m gonna go help Tony clean up. I’ll tell him I found you so he calls off the search party.”

“Tell him I’ll be right there, I’ll help too.” You start to walk up the stairs but turn to Steve after a few steps. “I meant what I said earlier. You deserve a girl who loves you for you, and she’s out there, you’ll find her.” 

“I already did.” To this you smile, and nod. You fight back the tears that are threatening to leave your eyes, because damn if you weren’t that girl. If only he could see it. You turn to walk up another step but he approaches you quietly. “Hey Y/N?”

“Yeah, Steve?”

“I meant what I said too. This, tonight, right here...this was the perfect first date for me.”

“All you need is the your perfect girl.”

“I didn’t need anything. Everything was perfect, just how I pictured it.”

Smiling with a tight lip you head up the stairs and turn the corner. Leaning against the wall, you cover your eyes, replaying the last few words that you exchanged.

“Wait, was he? No, he can’t be, that’s impossible. Oh my...what if did mean me?” Your brain was telling you to run for the hills. Go back to the party, clean up, go to bed, and spare the future embarrassment and a broken heart. Your soul, however was telling you something different altogether. You head back to the outside door and start to walk down the stairs slowly. Steve, of course hears you, and turns, leaning against the railing of the balcony.

You hit the floor, and freeze for a minute. Both of you stare at each other, unsure of what to do, or how far you should go. 

You make the first step, and Steve matches your movements until you both reach the center of the patio.

Your face is nothing but confusion, which makes him grin, as you try to figure out how to speak. 

“The girl...at the party...was…?” You look up into his eyes, hoping he could clarify what he had meant when he said that everything was perfect. “I…”

Placing his hands on the sides of your face, he pulls your lips to his, sending the smallest of sparks throughout your soul. It was the perfect kiss, and you knew from that moment, that he would never let you go.

“Everything is perfect...including you.”

Your lips turn up on one side in a smile, and your face begins to heat up.

“Maybe we can skip the party this weekend, go for a nice dinner, and a walk instead?”

“That sounds great.” He places one small chaste kiss on your forehead and runs his arm down yours, gently placing your hand in his.

“It’s a date...or a second date, I guess?” 

“Are you coming Y/N/N?” Bucky’s voice bellows down the hall.

“Go ahead, I’ll be up in a few.” Steve turns you towards the stairs and gives you a little nudge, holding your hand until the last possible second. You once again hit the top of the stairs and head in the door. You double back when you think about your date next weekend and the fun you’re going to have.

“Hey, Steve? 

“Yeah?”

“The next time, I’ll wear the dress.”

“Looking forward to it. I’ll wear something blue.”

“Pick me up at eight, and don’t be late.” 

“Eight sharp.” He smiles and nods looking up at you like you are the most beautiful thing he has ever seen. 

HIs smile slowly fades as Bucky’s head pops out of the doorway. 

“Better make it seven-thirty. My teammates and I will would love to get to know you, find out what your intentions are with our sister.” 

“Really, Buck?”

“You better have her home on time too, cause I’ll be waiting in the living room for you, just watching the clock...with a gun...and a knife or two.”

“Bucky! Come on!” You start to pull his arm, attempting to drag him back to the party, eventually letting go because he’s not budging.

Bucky turns back to Steve, two fingers pointed to his eyes, telling Steve that he is watching him.

“Bucky, leave him alone!” You yell from down the hall.

“All I’m saying is that you can do better!” He bellows down to you, but not before turning out the door and pointing at Steve.

“Seven-thirty.”

“Yeah, yeah, seven-thirty, I, I got it ,Buck.” He sighs a deep breath but can’t help but laugh when he hears Bucky yelling to you. 

“No man is ever going to be good enough for you...and he better call you the day after your date...or better yet, that night, or I’m gonna be forced to stab him! You know that right?”


End file.
